


A skylight in Paris

by DorkWingsRise



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkWingsRise/pseuds/DorkWingsRise
Summary: Ladybug's morning patrol becomes less about watching for Akumas and more about a certain skylight on a certain Paris rooftop.
Relationships: Chloenette - Relationship, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	A skylight in Paris

April in Paris.The charm of spring.Well. Perhaps not after a sleepless night and morning temperatures lingering below 8° C.But it wasn’t Paris’s fabled charm that drew Ladybug to this skylight on this roof at this early hour, but rather the charm of a dancer sculpting sound into movement below her.

“ _Damnit, Chloé, why do you have to schedule your class at 0530?I’m going to freeze my butt off!_ ”

Chloé’s body uncoiled, her arms stretching skyward, back bending, abs perfectly defined as they stretched taught.Fingers pointing gracefully, hair streaming back, her body hung above the sprung floor defying gravity for an ever growing moment.The cold morning was suddenly the least of Ladybug’s concerns.She bit her lower lip. 

_“That crop top might actually end me.”_

So it went.The sky lightened, Chloé danced, and Ladybug crouched on the rooftop, eyes intent on the magic playing out beneath her; until finally the class ended, the instructor left, and Chloé vanished deeper in to the building. Ladybug sat on the roof and hugged her knees to her chest. _“What am I going to do?”_ Morning after morning, the same dilemma.Spying felt wrong. Staying away felt impossible.Deepening her relationship with Chloé in to a friendship that would allow her to tag along to class was nothing that Ladybug could do.Not safely at any rate.

“I swear Ladybug, one of these mornings I am going to see your shadow on the floor and fully crash.Care to explain— this?! “ Chloé gestured broadly to the roof.

Ladybug hopped to her feet with lightening quickness, a bit annoyed that she hadn’t heard the roof access door open.A bit embarrassed to have been so badly caught out.

“Hi Chloé!Sorry!”

“Save that until you get inside.We are not having this discussion on a freezing rooftop.”

“Yeah, sure.I could have sworn that door was bolted shut.”

Chloé shot Ladybug a look and guided her down several flights of stairs to a small lounge.

“Sit.And tell me what’s going on.I’m not under surveillance am I?”

“Not as such.”Offered Ladybug.“Look, Chloé, it is really more that I just really don’t sleep much anymore.”

“Don’t even try to tell me that you’ve been sleepwalking.”

“No.It more like this.During the day I go to school and work.At night and do homework and then do patrol.”

“I remember the late night patrols.I never understood them, honestly.”

“I guess we are mostly afraid that at night an Akuma could run wild for a long time at night before we heard about it.A spider would spin quite the web overnight.Anyway, after patrol I work on creative projects and try to sleep a bit before I start all over again.Except these days I never really fall asleep anymore.So I get out for early patrol to clear my head.”

“I’m still waiting to hear how this gets you on my roof.”

“One morning I saw you out walking really early and I followed to make sure you were safe.And then I noticed that it is a pattern.You are almost always up really early, always walking here.”

“I’ve been taking private lessons early here most mornings since I was 12 and burned my bridges with the dancing academy.It is one of the few times of the day when I feel free.”

“I didn’t know.And it shows.The sense of freedom, I mean.You are honestly glorious when you move to music.Anyway, I decided to make sure no one bothered you on your walks and sort of stumbled on this skylight.”Ladybug smiled nervously.

“And you are a fan of modern dance?”

“I am when you are dancing.Like I said: glorious.”

“And you are blushing because?”

“Argh.The whole thing is just embarrassing.”

Chloé cocked an eyebrow.

“Damnit, fine.I might kind of think that maybe you are the most attractive human on the planet.And your crop top is trying to kill me.”

Chloé laughed out loud.“You are telling me that you’ve been checking me out.”

“I didn’t mean to!I never mean to!I just can’t help it.You’ve got this wonderful heart and this radiant face and body that I may still die for some day and you dance like an angel.I just can’t really stay away.” Ladybug looked at the floor and bit her lip.“What sucks is that I’d ask you out and do this right, but dating isn’t an option for me even if you said ‘yes.’”

“Sometimes, I think that red suit is not even remotely worth it.”

“Yeah.But turns out that this red suit is me.”

“But you want me.”

Ladybug sighed.“A bit blunt, but yes, I want you.”

Chloé frowned.“I hate my life.I mean, I’m flattered that you like me, but what am I supposed to do with that?”

“Believe me, I know how you feel.”

“At least you can date outside your mask.”

“I’m not sure that would work at all.It’s— complicated.But what about you?You must have offers?”

“It’s complicated.”

“Pretty sure that was my line, Chloé.”

“Yeah, well.”

“Want to talk about it?I’m a good listener.”

“It really isn’t anything that interesting.There’s this girl.And I get it that no one really finds their match in lycée, but she absolutely sets the standard and I can’t imagine anyone ever coming close.”

“That sounds like a good thing, no?”

“I don’t think she’d ever consider me more than a friend.And she doesn’t seem to be gay.”

“That sounds less good.But do you know either of those for sure?I’ve seen you with Adrien Agreste at functions, and most people would think you two were an item.”

Chloé shrugged a well sculpted shoulder.“That is just an act.If I didn’t do that, Adrien would be overrun and overwhelmed.”

“But that is my point.Appearances are deceiving.You need to find out if you have a chance with this girl.”

“If I had any idea how to do that— And, no, you can’t spy on her through skylights.”

Ladybug laughed.“I’m a reformed Ladybug.I promise.”

“I think for now I’ll just stick to my plan.Make popcorn.Watch classic Hollywood movies. If nothing else it helps my American accent.”

“Please.Everyone knows that you have a great American accent.”

Chloé’s head snapped around.“How exactly do you know that I have a great American accent?”

“Uh, I don’t know?I must have seen something on the news or the internet?”

“Except I don’t speak English in public anywhere.Ever.I would if I actually went to the US, but my Mother made it very clear that I wasn’t welcome there. And I wouldn’t use an American accent in England.I do practice in my room, but unless you are eavesdropping on me?”

“No.Honestly not my thing no matter how bad this all makes me look.”

“Which leaves school.Which means—“ Ladybug silenced Chloé with a finger to her lips.

“Shhh.Please.Look, I fucked up.But at least let me give this to you instead of taking it from me, OK?”

Chloé nodded.“Look, Ladybug, it’s OK.We can drop this.”

Ladybug shook her head.“We can pretend to drop it, but then it will just hang over us, and that is the last thing any of us need.Just, uh, give me a second, OK. This is scary for me.”

“Because of the secret identity thing?I really do understand that now.Finally.”

“I think more because I basically confessed to you a bit ago and I’m really afraid that you will wind up hating me.”

“I’m not going to hate you.At least not for this.”

Ladybug nodded.“Well don’t find other things to hate me for, OK?”Then she whispered “spots off.”

Chloé sighed.“Of course it’s you.”

Marinette could only smile nervously and wave.

“ So.What are we going to do now?”

“I don’t know, Chloé, you tell me.Did I just make a fool of myself?”

Chloé brushed a lock raven lock back behind Marinette’s ear.“Not even a little bit.If anyone in the world was going to want me, I’m glad it was you.”

“What about your mystery girl?”

“I’m looking at her right now.”

It was a fast, searing kiss, the shock of it knocking both Chloé and Marinette back.“We’ve got to go, Marinette.This studio is going to fill withstudents in about a minute. I’m just not going to do this here.Come back to my suite with me?”

Marinette nodded.“But what then, Chloé?I mean, I know what — I’m so hungry for you that I could scream —but what happens after that?”

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want everything, Chloé.I want all of you and I really don’t ever want to let go.”

“It would kind of kill me if you ever did.So don’t let go, and I won’t let go either.Deal?”

“Deal, Chloé.”

A broad lazy smile spread over Chloé’s face. “Hurry, then.We can be home in no time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't count the number of stories that I've written only to shelve lately. What? Fine, I could count them. Pretty sure that I wouldn't run out of fingers and toes. But it has been a slog. I made myself a deal, though, that the next story would be published whether I liked it or not. I don't honestly know what I think about this one yet, but a deal's a deal, so here it is. enjoy.  
> \--dwr


End file.
